FFT:A Redensuke
by Souji
Summary: A group of school buddies are all in the chours room when suddenly an explosion warps them to another world. they must find their way back home and along the way meet new friends and encounter evil foes. but their greastest enemy is just around the corner


FFT:A Redensuke

Disclaimer: I do not own FFT:A or any of its characters. Nor do I own Vash The Stampede's namesake.

I do own Souji(So-jee), Rose, Kyle, Patric, Sireal(Sur-real), and Vash. Please ask permission before using

them. The Vash in this story is not the same one from the anime series Trigun. So please don't sue me for I

have very little money and only a few pieces of buttered toast. Reviews are appreciated.    Enjoy the story!

~( )~ designates thought.

Chapter 1

            Yes or No

"Hey let me see the jumping people!" said Rose enthusiastically as she hops over to Souji, flipping 

his Game boy Advance SP screen down. "Rose, quit bothering Souji" says Kyle nonchalantly, who 

immediately shuts-up after he gets a glowing, red-eyed glare from Rose. Vash, with his sister Sireal, walk 

into the chorus room.

"Hey Souji, let me level up my characters." 

"K, hold on" says Souji. Souji finishes his battle just as Patric tumbles in. 

"What game you play'n, Souji? 

"Final Fantasy Tactics Advance." 

"Hey I got that for Playstation , except mine's not Advance."

*cough*obviously*cough*

"Hmmm…, sorry I was sick recently" says Kyle.

"Right…"says everyone else sarcastically.

"Here ya go, Vash" says Souji turning off the GBASP.

"Thanks man"

Vash tries to turn on the GBASP… but it doesn't work.

"Ok… this is gay" says vash as he desperately flicks the switch on and off.

It finally turns on.

"There we go" says Vash. He gets to the push start screen and presses "start". 

Then… something weird happens. A menu with the question "Do you want to go?" appears with the choices

 "Yes" and "No". 

"What's up with this?" Vash asks in frustration. Everybody gathers around Vash.

"What's wrong?" inquires Souji.

"There is a weird menu, and I don't think it's ever done this before"

"I don't think so, either"

"What does it say?" asks Sireal.

"It says 'Do you want to go?' and then has the choices 'yes' or 'no'"

"Say yes. Say yes" says Rose.

"Hmmm…, does everybody agree on saying yes?" says Kyle

"YES!!!" everybody says in unison. 

About five minutes earlier Jarith, the school bully, had walked in on the group looking to cause some trouble. 

~(I gotta find the perfect opportunity to take that thing away from that stupid Souji and break it)~.

Vash picks 'yes' on the menu.

"NOW!!" says Jarith running at the group.

They all turn to see Jarith running at them… and then the GBASP EXPLODES!!! The explosion knocks out

everybody around the GBASP including Jarith.

.'.'::::5 hours later::::'.'.

"Ooooh… Where an I?" says Souji sitting up in the darkness of the night. "My head hurts." He gets up on to

 his feet and starts to walk forward when suddenly he trips on Vash.

"HEY get OFF of me!" yells Vash, kicking Souji sky high. Vash notices that everybody has awakened and

 gotten up off the ground… except for Rose who wasn't anywhere. ~(I wonder where Rose is?)~ Vash

 thinks to himself. Souji, who was about to think he would never stop falling, finally hits a rock and rolls over

 onto something very soft. Realizing what he was on top of was actually Rose, he starts to get off (no not that

 way you pervs) but then hears her speaking softly.

"Ooooh… my head." 

About that time the rest of the group come upon the twosome.

"Wha… Wha… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!?" yells Rose and Sireal as Rose realizes

 Souji is on top of her.

"AHHHHHHH… its not what you think!" says Souji, who promptly gets thrown into a large rock by Sireal. 

"Pervert." says Sireal dusting off her hands.

"Does anybody know where we are?" asks Vash after laughing his head off from watching the incident. 

"I think we are in a desert." Says Kyle chuckling a little.

"Well wherever we are, we're sure not in Kansas anymore!" says Rose

"Ummm… we were never in Kansas, Rose" says Sireal

"Oh, yeah, right, I knew that!"

"Sure…" everyone else says

"Hey I think I see a town! says Patric

"Well lets go!" says Souji

"how did he recover so fast?" whispers Kyle to Vash

"I don't know and I don't want to know."


End file.
